Take a chance
by mathisson
Summary: Alice is insistant that prince charming will show up at a particular bar on a particular day. Too bad Bella is tired of waiting. One shot of how love hits you when you least expect it. AH, CC. rated M for adult language.


This is new for me. I don't normally write one shots, but British-ward wouldn't leave me along so I could concentrate on my other fictions. So here is this one shot that I hope you enjoy!

Take a Chance

Bella POV

"I forgot to ask, how did that meeting go for you last week?"

Rosalie Hale, model extraordinaire, questions me from behind her fresh Cosmo. Rose, as only her close friends call her, and me have been friends for several years. Rose comes from a large family with an even larger bank account.

"Really well actually, they made me team leader for the project."

I am Isabella Swan, a plan simple girl, I work hard for every dime I have and my family is smaller than my bank account.

"That's exactly what I told you guys when she told us about the meeting. When are you ever going to take me serious when I say that I have the gift?"

Alice Brandon, who is equally as gorgeous, with the same size family and bank account as Rose. She is a very well know fashion designer with a twist. She designs clothes with the middle-class housewife in mind. She has a huge line that sells at Target and a smaller line that Macy's has exclusive rights to for the next five years. Oh, and she's a psycho…err…um… I mean physic. She swears she can see the future, she insists that we have these little dinners every couple of weeks. She swears we are all going to find the man of our dreams at this particular bar.

"Alice, you know if you keep talking like that, the men in white coats are going to come take you away."

Rose informed her for the hundredth time while she continued to nurse her drink.

I met both of these ladies through work. I work for a PR firm, specializing in small businesses. Our goal is to take them to much higher levels. I was part of the team that put Hale Restoration on the map. For as crazy beautiful Rose is walking down a runway, she is one hell of a mechanic. She loves nothing more than to find some rusted out car from the forties or fifties and smother it with love, grease and make it new again.

Alice was simply along for the ride on the day I met Rose. They collectively told me that they just knew we were destined to be friends.

"Excuse me ladies, but the three gentlemen at the bar wish to buy you all a drink."

The handsome bartender we all fell in love with was now standing beside our table. Seth, who he insisted we call him, was in his mid-twenties. He's currently in college and worked here so he could afford to eat. He was always so nice to us and had our drinks ready before we even got our coats off. He introduced us to his boyfriend a few months back and we fell equally in love with Quil as well.

"Oh my god, this could be it!"

Alice said leaning in toward the center of our table. This happened nearly every time we came to this bar. I would barely get my drink half way gone before a group of guys would spot the two women I sat at the table with, buy everyone a drink and then completely cut me out of the conversation. It was old and I was so tired of it.

"And that ladies is my cue to leave."

I pushed my unfinished drink away and reached for my purse to pay for my portion of the tab.

"Wait, aren't you going to see if it's him?"

Alice's conviction that prince charming was going to pick us up in a bar was becoming old too. She knew how much I sucked at impressing the opposite sex. Yet, she continued to demand that we show up at this particular bar on the third Wednesday of the month.

"Alice, tell me how long we have come to this same bar at the same time?"

Her bright blue eyes began to darken as she listened to my question.

"I don't know Bella, four or five? But it's going to happen. I've seen it."

"Fifteen Alice. Fifteen Wednesday nights, I have dragged myself to this bar after dealing with my coworkers. And for fifteen Wednesdays, I have accepted a drink from a smiling man who turns out to be the wing man of the group and had to be the man who kept the friend occupied while his friends got to take the pretty girls home."

Alice couldn't argue. She knew how I always went home alone with no date planned or even a phone number.

"I just don't have it in me tonight to sit here and watch these guys eye fuck you two while his friend checks his phone every ten seconds."

"Bella, have you looked at the guys that are at the bar?" Rose whispered in my ear.

I didn't answer her when I turned my attention to the men who sat in a line at the bar. The first was a very large guy with dark hair and kind eyes. I blinked twice when I realized he was Emmett McCarty from the Seattle Seahawks. He was my dad's current favorite player. The second was a slightly shorter man with brown, slightly curly hair. His eyes were even brighter than Alice's, but what caught my attention was his perfectly manicured facial hair. I never really found facial hair on a guy to be sexy, but he worked it well. You got the impression he was either trying to portray the bad boy image or he was a serious bad boy with his guns-n-roses t-shirt that peaked out of his dark blazer. The final man was taking a long pull from his beer bottle. I watched as the lights over the bar illuminated the highlights that I prayed were natural and not from a salon. When he removed the bottle from his lips, I felt as if the world shifted on its axis. He was simply breath taking. From what I could see, his face was chiseled perfection, with his sharp cheek bones and dimpled chin. His skin was pale, but I attributed that to the lights and dark room. I watched as his tongue slipped out to catch what I assumed was a fleeting drop of his beer. I envied that tongue and the path it took.

"Well ladies, what can I get you?"

Seth's question pulled me back to the table. I looked between the two women who sat with me. Rose would be all over Emmett, not that I was interested in seeing him anyway. It was a tossup as to which guy Alice would take home, but I knew that if she chose the bad boy I would be happy for her. But if she chose the beer guy, I would have to distance myself. I knew he would never go for a girl like me, but I just didn't want to see him place those lips on anyone else.

"Nothing for me Seth, I'm leaving actually."

For the next few days, I avoided Rose and Alice's calls. Well, avoid is a strong word. I was simply swamped at work. It's was that Friday that I was finally cornered by the two of them. I had just finished my last meeting of the day and was headed to my car when I noticed the two of them standing beside their cars that were blocking me in.

"Isabella Marie, why haven't you returned my calls?"

Alice was slightly shorter than me, even in her four inch heels, but she was scary as hell. I once watched her take a guy down that was twice her height and outweighed her by at least a hundred pounds. She got her little fingers on the shell of his ear and dragged him away from our table.

"It's this little pesky thing called a job."

It was the truth. I had been placed as the team leader for our latest client; a young girl who wrote a book about vampires. She was self-publishing and hired us to get her book seen. We were trying to explore new avenues that the main stream media currently ignored.

"Whatever Bella, listen we're going out tomorrow night."

I continued on to my car as if I hadn't heard anything.

"Don't think for a second that you are going to stay home. We are going to see Jazz's band play. There will be several other people there so you won't feel like a third wheel."

I turned my attention back to the two of them, a sinister look on their face. I knew that resistance was futile, however, the thought of beer guy and Alice together gave me just a little burst of courage I needed.

"Who is Jazz?" I questioned with a firm voice and straight stature.

"My boyfriend, Bella."

Alice rolled her eyes like I should have known this information. Although, the more I thought about it, beer guy didn't look like a guy named Jazz.

"Since when?" I quickly questioned.

"Since Wednesday night."

She went into excitement mode where she filled me in on how the guys approached the table after I left. Emmett, of course, swept Rose off her feet and into his car. Jazz, Jasper as his birth certificate apparently reads, was the bad boy looking guy. Apparently, he is the lead guitarist and singer for his band. She never mentioned beer guy and for that I was grateful, in my mind, he went home and straight to bed.

"So, his friends and my friends are all going and I want you to be there."

The longer she spoke the better it sounded. I didn't mind listening to some good music and since there would be a chance some of his friends would be going solo, I wouldn't feel like the odd man out. So, I agreed to go. When I crawled into bed that night, I would never have guessed that Alice left out so much from the story she told me. In the coming days, my happy little world was about to get turned around.

The club the band was playing at was called Spoons. I laughed to myself at the quite strange name. I guess you had to stand out in today's market. The club was your typical bar scene with black walls and a bar that took up an entire wall. However, I could instantly see that this was a place that housed bands regularly. The stage was enormous. I hadn't even taken a step inside when I could hear my name being shouted. I looked to the right of the stage and saw Alice standing on a chair waving at me. I quickly crossed the room, excusing myself several times while I made my way to her. The area where she sat had an uninterrupted view of the stage. I noticed the bad boy guy, aka Jazz, was sitting on a stool tuning his guitar. He had on another band shirt but this time he was rocking a fedora. My eyes lingered on him a second too long when he smiled and waved at me. I waved back watching him say something to the guy that was sitting beside him, they both chuckled.

"Bella, come here, I've saved you a seat. You're going to have to catch up, we're on our third round."

When Alice drank too much, she acted like a squirrel on red bull. I would put nothing passed her after she had her third drink.

"Hey beautiful." Emmett was sitting with his arm wrapped around Rose's shoulder. I turned around to see who was standing behind me, because he certainly wasn't speaking to me.

"You called that one, Rose." He chuckled as he kissed her quickly on the mouth.

"I'm sorry, called what?" I didn't have the best self-esteem, but I had amazing self-preservation. I wasn't going to let some wally-bo-hunk have his fun at my expense.

Emmett's eyes became huge raising his free hand in surrender toward my direction.

"I'm sorry Bella; I wasn't being cruel or anything. It's just Rose said you don't respond well to compliments."

Rose and Alice had been with me during the Jacob years or Jacob-gate as Rose called it. Jacob was a guy that I fell head over feet for. He was nice to me, took me to nice restaurants, and introduced me to his parents; the whole nine yards. What I later found out, was that he was also doing those things to three other girls. The family he introduced me to…yeah, they were friends of his.

He thought it would be cute to see how quickly my panties came off after I met the "family." I found out about one of the other girls when I was at my doctor's appointment getting on birth control. She was actually sitting beside me and we both got a text from him at the same time; oh and it was the same text.

She found it amusing because we both got texted at the same time and just had to show me a picture of her perfect boyfriend. When I showed her a picture of me and the same guy, she got busy following his trail. See, Victoria, as it turns out was an IT specialist for the government. She was able to send pictures of him and the both of us to everyone in his contact's list. That's when the third girl spoke up and the rest is history.

Before I could even address his statement, the announcer began to introduce the band.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are proud to welcome back to our stage tonight the one the only, Midnight Sun!"

The beats of the drum was the only thing I could hear over the screams of the crowd. Jasper had a very soulful voice that seemed to pierce my soul. It was as if his words had a calming effect over me. I settled into my chair and allowed myself to get lost in his music.

"This next song is for the woman who has changed everything about me. I'm so glad I found you Alice, I love you baby."

I was startled by his choice of words, he loved Alice? They only met on Wednesday. But it was clearly a mutual feeling as Alice shouted she love him right back. The song was slow and I felt almost embarrassed to be listening to it. He spoke of a man that was lost, spinning out of control, until he sees this girl who was like a beacon in the night.

"So, what are the chances I would see the same beautiful girl twice in one week."

The velvet sounding voice whispered in my ear startling me and causing me to jump. I turned to the sound of the voice only to find beer guy sitting in a seat that was previously occupied by Alice. His smile was so bright from the stage lights, but his features were more pronounced close up. His eyes so green, like a shade Crayola hadn't even invented yet.

"I'm sorry?"

At work, I'm known as the phrase girl. I'm quick to come up with catch phrases and even quicker with my wit. However, sitting here beside beer guy, my mind is completely blank and the best I can do is to answer him with an apology.

"What would you ever have to be sorry about?

I had failed to catch it when he first spoke, but he was defiantly British. I never admitted to anyone that something in the way British men spoke did things to me. Things that I kept behind closed doors.

"Um…"

Good god Bella, he is just a man who just happened to have the one accent that caused my girly parts to tingle. He was only making simple conversation and I was sitting here like a blubbering idiot.

"I didn't catch your name." I began to recover.

He smiled this completely heart ripping; swoon worthy, in your face, Mr. Darcy smile that I couldn't help but to return.

"My name is Edward, Edward Cullen, and you are, I am told, is Isabella Swan."

I was going to kill my so called friends. They had clearly told him about me, how much I wasn't sure, nor was I certain I even wanted to know. I could just picture it, "Well, our friend Bella, is the sweetest girl with the best personality." Easily translated, Bella is a good girl who is just as plain as the day is long.

"Not so certain I like the fact that you know my name already."

I tried to keep my voice light hearted, joke around with him. Perhaps he would tell me what else he knew if he thought I wouldn't be mad.

"Not to worry, love. Your friends were quite difficult to retrieve any specifics concerning you. They, however, learned quite a bit about me."

I had to laugh with him on his admission. Alice alone could get anyone to confess anything even if they were innocent. Rose had a way of not even opening her mouth and having guys tell their deepest darkest secrets. Poor Edward never stood a chance.

"Well then, for my friends, I'm sorry, I know how bad they can be. But yes, my name is Isabella, but my friends call me Bella."

I stuck out my hand for him to shake. He took it in his and instead of shaking my hand, he gently kissed my knuckles.

"You know my great-grand mum was rumored to be a fortune teller."

Edward slowly turned my hand over and began to run his index finger up and down the creases on my palm.

"According to her, soul mates had the same love line on their palms. She said it was nature's way of separating their souls."

I followed his eyes as they took in the lines on my hand. It was then I realized his index finger was no longer trailing, but his hand was parallel to mine, he was comparing the lines between our hands.

"Do you see what I'm seeing Bella?"

The lines that crossed our palms did so in the same fashion. Although, his hand was substantially larger than mine, it was still the same.

"How are we doing over here?"

The waitress shouted effectively breaking the bubble that had formed around us. Suddenly, the music was too loud and the conversations going on around us were even louder. Edward didn't let go of my hand while he ordered a fresh beer for himself and then questioned what I wanted. I declined knowing I had to keep a clear head.

"Bella, I can't wait for you to meet Jazz."

Alice had shimmed her way between Edward and me, but he still held tightly to my hand.

"Alice, are you serious about this love thing? I mean you just met him."

Historically, Alice had always been a level headed girl. She had deep convictions about how her life was going to go. I knew of many men who were kicked to the curb because she felt they were weighing her down. So, why was she falling for this guy?

"Bella, I took one look at him and I just knew he is the man I have been waiting for. He is funny and smart and completely the opposite of me."

She pulled me up from my seat and tossed over her shoulder that the ladies were headed to the bathroom. I could hardly keep up as she practically dragged me across the room. Once inside she hopped up on the counter and began to tell her story.

"Okay, so you left and Seth brought us a drink. Rose invited the guys to join us."

I smiled seeing her eyes light up as she said the latter.

"So, Jazz walked over and told me that he had been watching for me all night and then he kissed me."

My eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

"Did you slap the shit out of him?" I gasped.

Alice smiled and then blushed shaking her head no.

"No Bella, I kissed him back."

Rose was quick to jump in and admit that she had left with Emmett, but they only talked all night. I couldn't believe what had happened to my friends in my absence. But then again, it was the facts they were leaving out that would change my world completely.

"Emmett wants everyone to stay and hang around after the club closes."

I quirked my eyebrows and gave her a questionable look.

"Chill Bella, Edward owns this club, so it's not a big deal. Besides, it looked like the two of you were getting very cozy."

I rolled my eyes and informed her that Edward had introduced himself and was being polite. She tried to emphasize to me that most guys don't continue to hold a girl's hand that they just meet. I would have argued with her except she had a point. We returned to the table to find most of the people had left leaving just Emmett and Edward. The waitress was sitting in the chair I had been sitting in, so I passed her and walked around the table taking a seat in an empty chair.

"Did I scare you off already?"

Edward's British accent was making me smile. I quietly shook my head shifting my eyes to the waitress.

"Lauren, I think your break is over am I right?"

The sad look on her face made me want to give her a hug. It was clear that she had feelings for Edward, feelings that he didn't seem to return. I couldn't blame her; Edward was a very handsome man.

I watched her walk away, her head hung low...oh Lauren I'm sorry. I remember so well how that felt.

"So if I didn't frighten you off, will you be staying after?"

Staying after turned out to be not a decision I made, more so one that was made for me. Alice scolded me that I owed her and Rose. When the lights came on and all the customers had gone, Edward excused himself to wrap up things, Jasper was loading his equipment into a trailer that was pulled up to the side door, and Emmett had gotten up and helped him.

"He took me to meet his mother yesterday."

I turned my neck so quickly that I felt a sharp pain in my neck.

"What the fuck Rose! His mother?"

This was now completely out of control. First Alice is in love...now Rose is meeting the rents.

"Oh, shut it Bella….He is a good man and we both agree that we are looking for the same thing in a relationship and just like Alice and Jasper, we are in love."

I just couldn't speak. The last time either one of them spoke of love was while watching "The Notebook," and the love the characters shared was only made in Hollywood.

"Can I have a word with you Bella?"

Edward had snuck over while I was in shock from Rose's admission. Standing up, Rose winked at Edward and joined Alice and Emmett helping out Jasper.

Edward held out his hand for me to take and led me over to the bar area. Pulling out a chair for me, he walked around the bar and handed me a bottle.

"It's cider, try it."

I had to giggle at the way he pronounced cider. I instantly thought of that song… "I get knocked down, but I get up again."

"What's so funny about a pint of cider?" Edward questioned as he took a seat beside me.

"Do you remember the group Chumbawumba?"

Edward laughed along with me, "I haven't heard that in years."

When we finally calmed down, Edward was looking at me with the same look he had earlier.

"Bella, I have to tell you that honesty is a big thing for me. I try quite hard to always tell the truth and I expect people to be truthful with me."

I nodded my head, I couldn't agree more.

"I went to that bar the other night because I'm considering buying it. I wanted my mates to give me their opinion of the place. I hadn't been there but a few minutes when I noticed you."

He reached for my hand again, this time he played with my fingers.

"I told Emmett that you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen."

I took my free hand and lowered it to my thigh where I proceeded to pinch myself. This had to be a dream, but when the pain from my pinch didn't change where I was, I cleared my throat and looked intently into his eyes.

"It was Jasper's idea to send over a drink to your table. I wanted to just walk up to you and get down on one knee and ask you to marry me."

I waited for the chuckle or at least the...just kidding, but it never came.

"I watched you stand up and walk away. I thought that you had just gone to the lieu, but then when Rose asked us to join your table they informed me that you had left...and why."

I wanted to look anywhere but at him. I wanted to jump out of this chair and never look back, but my body betrayed me and I couldn't move.

"Listen Bella, your friends shared with me a few things about you, but I asked them to let me discover the real you by myself."

He moved closer to me, so close that I could feel his breath against my cheek.

"Jacob was a fucking waster. Don't let what he did to you ruin it for the good chaps in the world. I would never even consider doing what he did to you to my worst enemy. Give me a chance to show you how a proper gent treats a lady."

I asked Edward to let me sleep on my decision. Monday morning, I had a huge flower arrangement sitting on my desk.

Bella,

Just know I'm thinking about you.

Edward.

I couldn't help but smile while pulling out my phone sending him the text that would forever change my life.

You get one chance, blow it and you'll be just a memory.

Edward took my words to heart. Flowers turned into lunch dates that turned into dinner. Three months later we were sitting around Rose's dining room table as they happily announced they were engaged.

Three months ago, I would have questioned her sanity; however, that was before I met Edward. Now I couldn't be happier for her. Alice had jumped at the chance to go on tour with Jasper. She told everyone that she could sketch on a tour bus just as well as she could in her office. That was six weeks ago as they decided a world tour was the best honeymoon.

Edward and I were moving at a slightly slower pace than the rest. First, we hadn't been intimate or exchanged I love yous yet. I was certain I was completely in love with him; I just couldn't bring myself to say it to him yet.

Edward's mum had been hounding him to bring me home for a visit and so we decided that spending Christmas in London where he was from was the perfect idea. Edward's father was a well-known Cardiologist and insisted on sending a private jet for us. From the moment I stepped off the plane, Edward's mum was all over me. If I thought Edward had an accent, it was nothing compared to his parents. His mum was a female version of him and I fell in love with her instantly. They showed me everything from his primary school to where he went to university. I had to mentally stop several times and translate what they were saying. I loved every minute of it.

"I want to take you to a place that is special to me." Edward said to me at breakfast.

Later that afternoon, Edward drove me to a small house that rested in the English country side. The house had clearly seen better days, but the land around it was absolutely beautiful. Edward took my hand and led me around the back of the house where a small over grown garden sat.

"When I was a little boy, my grand mum would bring me here and tell me stories from when she was a girl."

I smiled at the nostalgic look on his face; his childhood memories swirling around him.

"She told me that one day I would meet a beautiful girl and that I should bring her back to this spot and share it with her."

He was sitting on the ground, my back to his side as he brushed the hair behind my shoulder.

"I brought you here because I wanted to tell you that...I love you Bella. I have since that first night, but I wanted you to forever remember the first time I shared my feelings with you."

His lips were always so gentle when he kissed me. However, knowing that he shared my feelings made the kiss more passionate.

"I love you too, Edward."

We stayed in that garden until the sun began to fall behind the trees. I knew we needed to go, but I didn't want the magic of this place to disappear.

"Come, I have one more thing to show you."

Edward helped me to stand as he guided me into the house, his face looking back over his shoulder.

The house was in much better shape on the inside than on the outside. It looked as if his grandmother simply stepped out to the market or something. They had kept it just as she left it. I didn't get a chance to really look around because Edward took me into his arms and kissed me with such passion that it took my breath away.

"I want you." He whispered as his lips found my neck.

I had only been with one man in my life and that had been a huge disappointment. Edward had proved that not all men are evil. Maybe, just maybe, he would show me what the rest of the world knew about sex.

"Be gentle please."

Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes, tracing his thumb along my cheek.

"Babe, I have always and will continue to be very careful with you."

Edward walked over to the large fireplace. He quickly made a fire and then laid several blankets on the floor. He held out his hand inviting me to come to him. I walked with confidence into his arms. He hummed as he wrapped me tightly in his arms and I smiled as I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his manly scent. I could feel him placing kisses on the top of my head. His fingers trailing around my back, to my shoulder and finally to my chin where he lifted my face so he could kiss my lips.

"I love you so much."

He didn't allow me to respond as he picked me up and laid me down on the blankets. I could feel his hands as they explored my body from my hips to the outside of my breast. My hands had a mind of their own demanding the immediate removal of his shirt. Edward continued to be extremely gentle while he slowly removed my clothing one piece at a time.

His warm hands wrapped around my breast, his mouth lavishing each one with much desired attention. His fingers, as he made certain I was ready for him, spending extra time there bringing me to near orgasm.

I tried to touch him, but he insisted he was getting pleasure from watching me. We had never really discussed birth control, so I was glad when he pulled out a gold wrapper. I kept my eyes on him watching him roll it over his rather large girth. I knew it wouldn't hurt as I wasn't a virgin anymore, yet in the back of my mind I wondered how he was going to fit inside me.

Edward lowered himself on top of me and my breath got caught in my throat when I felt him enter me. He continued to kiss me and tell me over and over how much he loved me. However, I couldn't get over the fact that this was hurting more than it should. When he went slightly deeper, I jumped at the sudden sharpness of the pain.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward voice was raspy.

"I…I don't know…. it just really hurts." I was nearly in tears with the amount of pain.

Edward pulled out slightly and then slowly tried to go in again. This time the pain was enough that I cried out and Edward removed himself completely.

"Bella are you…?"

I shook my head frantically as I answered. "No. I was only with Jacob and it never hurt."

Edward rolled to the side taking me with him. He sat up to remove the condom. "Um… Bella honey, was Jacob a very large guy?"

I didn't understand his question, so I sat up to see his face and that's when I noticed the condom in his hand had blood on it.

"Oh my god!" I slapped my hand over my mouth, my eyes wide at the realization.

"Sweetheart, he must have a dick the size of a hair strand. I was barely inside you and I seemed to have broken your hymen."

I didn't know how to react to that. Edward took my confusion as a cue to resume our activities. I refused to think about the size of Jacob's penis. Clearly, he was not a man of girth. I was never so glad to know that I had not given him the gift of my virginity. That privilege was now given to Edward.

Edward was true to his word when he said he would be gentle. It did hurt, but Edward waited patiently until I was ready for him to continue. He took me several more times that night and into the morning and he was right; I would always remember our night of firsts.

Rose and Emmett didn't wait very long to get married. They were expecting their first child before they had been together a full year. Alice and Jasper had chosen to wait on children for a couple of years due to his music career being at its peak. Edward was very busy with all of the businesses he owned. He did buy the bar where he first laid eyes on me; Seth was promoted to manager once he did.

It was a rainy Saturday about a year into my and Edward's relationship when I ran into Jacob and his wife at the grocery store. Jacob had gained a few pounds around the middle but he still looked good. I had a smile on my face as I looked at his wife. The poor girl had no idea what she was really missing.

Edward asked me to stop by the bar on my way home. He had also asked me to move in with him a few months ago, which I turned him down. He said he understood, but I could tell it dented his ego. I couldn't wait to tell him about seeing Jacob in the store. When I pulled into my parking spot, I noticed that Alice's car was parked on the side and I wondered if Jasper was going to be performing tonight. Rose was on the road with Emmett because his team was in the playoffs.

When I entered the bar it was very quiet, not even the sounds of glasses clinking. I also noticed that only one lonely light was on over the bar. Edward stood there staring intently at me.

"Hello love." I would never get tired of that accent of his.

"Hi…What's going on?"

Edward was a man of many talents and many surprises. He was always doing some special thing for me. Approaching the spot where he was standing, I noticed that one of the tables was also illuminated.

"Bella, do you know what is special about this very spot." He questioned as he pointed at the floor.

I giggled as I shook my head. I had no idea what he was getting at.

"This is the exact spot where I stood when I first laid eyes on you."

My eyes lit up when he raised a bottle of beer to his lips like he did the first time I saw him.

"I couldn't imagine a better place for what I have to ask you."

I was confused but watched while he sat the bottle down and reached into his pants pocket.

"Bella, I asked you for a chance to prove to you that not all men were wankers. I think I have proven that to you. Now, I want the chance to show you that I can be the best husband for you. Will you marry me love?"

The tears came as I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around him. "Yes," I said through my sobs. Suddenly, the lights came on in the room and loud clapping and cheering was all around me. Edward had invited all of our friends and family to witness his proposal.

He gave me full rein of planning our wedding, but there was never a question in my mind that I wanted to marry him in his grand mum's garden. On a bright and sunny day in late August, I did just that. I gave Edward my hand and my heart surrounded by our family and friends and the newly planted garden. Esme and Carlisle had the house redone just for the wedding. We spent our entire honeymoon inside that house, beside that fireplace.

Looking back, I wish I hadn't given up on looking for my prince charming. But I'm glad Edward asked me to give him a chance. In the end, I did it three more times when he asked me to stop my birth control so we could conceive our three beautiful children.

My advice to anyone who is reading my story, what are you waiting for? Take a Chance.

Thank you to my British readers on facebook who helped me with the slang in this story.


End file.
